


消遣，或是慰藉

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: 22SAS, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mates, Orgasm Denial, Soldiers, before TeamRainbow, 我没文化不知道失禁怎么打tag
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 受创新兵马克钱德尔深夜难眠，朝阳群众詹姆斯波特挺身而出（不是）马克还是SAS新兵时与詹姆斯的一夜。有指交、射精阻止和失禁情节不喜慎入。詹姆斯×马克
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	消遣，或是慰藉

马克已经在那坐了很久了。

詹姆斯认得马克面前那块大板子和一堆小零碎——是手工连接电路用的器材元件和导线——但不知道他为什么机械地重复组装那些东西，装了拆拆了装，像工厂流水线上的机器一样。

如果詹姆斯没有闻见书桌那边偶尔传来芯片烧毁的焦糊味道、没有听见年轻人手臂上绷带与衣料相摩擦的细碎声响，他甚至会怀疑马克这么长时间都是在发呆，一动都没有动。

他躺在床上把今天任务的细节在脑海里又复盘一遍，又粗略翻完了两本满载肉欲和三俗广告的杂志，回头再看，马克仍然坐在那。建议熄灯时间已经过了，听得见走廊上熙熙攘攘，是隔壁中队的家伙们夜训回来了，而他们宿舍满屋子都是诡异的电路焦香味，毫无睡前氛围。詹姆斯再也板不住了，开口问道：

“你搞什么鬼呢？BBQ？”

“温习基础。”

“基础都要烧元件，进阶是不是要烧一整栋楼才行？”

“……这些耗材不值钱，几镑就能买一筐。”

——而火烧赫里福德基地他可赔不起。不仅赔不起，还会被送上军事法庭。

也就是说，这小子是想做点一旦失误也负担得起的事情，来宣泄，詹姆斯想。这股子焦虑和浮躁他从没在马克·钱德尔身上见过。

至少是在马克通过为时半年的严酷选训之后，被分到B中队、加入以Thatcher为首的四人侦查小组、成为他詹姆斯·波特的搭档、住进他空了一半的双人宿舍至今，他一直以为自己这位新搭档是个无懈可击的作战机器，是个与焦虑和忧愁绝缘、不会感情用事、无惧一切苦痛的幸福的年轻军人。这样的幸运儿会在这支部队里过得很好，会成绩斐然并一直活着，而不像他暴毙在伊拉克人枪下的那位前搭档，走得那么叫人唏嘘。

可今天的马克看上去浑身都是破绽，脑子也不怎么好使的样子。他不信一个电子天才无缘无故会把简单的手工电路给连成电烤炉。

“你心情不好？”

“挺好的。”

“怪我啦宝贝儿，我没保护好你，对不起呀，别生气啦！”

今天黎明前那场突袭还像走马灯那样在詹姆斯的脑袋里来回滚。马克就是在他身边受的伤，右臂被一颗9mm子弹开了个洞，流了不少血。当时光线暗，黑色战衣被染透了也看不出来，詹姆斯直到在未曾接敌的区域地面上看见血迹，才意识到马克负伤了。然而他这番话却纯属瞎掰，在交火时任何士兵都没有义务，也不能够去“保护”自己的搭档，那不符合标准操作流程。

即便还未摆脱新兵的标签，马克也很清楚这一点，因此只当詹姆斯是在揶揄自己，就像此人平时骚里骚气地到处乱叫“宝贝儿”或者“亲爱的”，都是不用当真的玩笑。

于是马克不理会，接着鼓捣自己的电路，用尖嘴的小镊子把面包板上烧坏的芯片挨个拔出来。那不太容易，因为短路瞬时释放出的大电流把那些东西烧得变了形，他手臂又有伤，得咬着牙才拔得动。损耗元件清理掉之后他又从备件盒里摸出几只新的，用镊子把金属引脚掰成方便插拔的形状。

而詹姆斯歪在自己的小床上，听着书桌那边间或传来的刺啦刺啦的金属摩擦声，浑身汗毛都倒竖起来了。得使多大的力气或者说是戾气才能用区区小镊子和元器件发出如此刺耳的声音呢？

“你别弄了，把伤口扯到就不好了。”

“你要睡了吗？”

“哎呀，我又不是嫌你吵，是担心你。你明白吗？”

马克顿了十几秒钟，才开口说：“不用。我站在这支队伍里，而不是在我母亲怀里喝奶。”

是这样没错，处处需要他人照顾仿佛还没断奶的小男孩没有资格成为特种空勤团的一员。没有哪条军规是这么写的，但大家都是这么想的。

“话是这么说没错，可我们是人，不是机器，谁都免不了有烦恼。”詹姆斯心想我倒是真的曾以为你不会有，“跟我说说吧？”

马克没有很快回答。

想来想去詹姆斯认为，马克的心事应当与伤亡有关。

从选训教官把人交到他们组里那天起，詹姆斯就一直给予马克注视与期望——当然偶尔还有嘲讽和调戏，但那都是平淡日子里的调味料，总的来说詹姆斯是个对新人十足友好的老兵了——在他们中队轮值反恐任务之前，马克在刺杀屋里的训练也是詹姆斯一手带着进行的。年轻人的表现十分出色，简直与枪械浑然一体，仿佛就是为近战交火而生；而到了第一次实战，马克也没有让人失望，他有条不紊地做好了自己的分内事，把子弹不偏不倚地送进目标的脑壳。行动归来后马克也没有遇见什么新兵常见困扰，坦然得好像上辈子就在SAS服役过一样。

可这第二次出战，马克从总结会议上回来就变得心事重重。

“这次我受伤了。”

是的，这次马克是唯一的伤员。但排除纯粹的运气因素，新兵的伤亡率就是会比老兵高，任何战场都是一样。新兵这个东西就是从杀人和被杀之间存活下来变为老兵的。

“我都说了全怪我，都叫你别生气啦。留下心理阴影了？发现自己怕死？没事宝贝，怕死没什么丢人的。你去找心理干预部门的人聊聊，实在调解不好的话，你还可以回到常规部队去。”

马克也就片刻工夫没回话，詹姆斯嘴巴开开合合替他把解决方案都给设计好了。

“我没有怕死，我只是有点……你第一次击杀敌人的时候难道就没有心理压力吗？”

“当然有啊。但那时我还太年轻——现在也不老——你知道的，年轻人转移注意力的法子可太多了。我跟同屋兄弟们一起撸了一发，第二天睡醒就没事了，连个噩梦都没做。”

马克心想詹姆斯所谓的“年轻人转移注意力的法子”就足够让人做噩梦的了。马克与旁人之间的边界感很重，因此无论发泄欲望还是情绪都被他当成是相当私人的事情，他无法想象自己当着别人的面把手伸进裤裆里去，更不用说直接把家伙掏出来摸；同理，遇到情绪问题他也是更愿意独自调节。

“……我连电路也就是为了宣泄那份压力。”不得不承认，要亲口将聚众撸管子和独自连电路进行类比，对马克来说多少还是有点难度。

“可你小子又不是第一次击杀了啊，有压力也不该是现在。反射弧有这么长？”詹姆斯哭笑不得地问。

马克第一次执行实战任务回来那天，总结会议上中队指挥官和Thatcher长官轮番夸奖新人表现出色的场面詹姆斯可还记得清清楚楚，他们夸这小子沉着冷静、内心坚强。难不成长官们看走眼了？

“这次我受了伤，痛在我身上，‘我在杀人’的感觉就变得格外明显，挥之不去。恶心。”马克说着说着脸色开始变差。

“哦，你直到自己也流了血，才意识到你杀的其实是跟你一样的东西？不过倒也不能说跟你一样，他们不配，你是正规军，你还是个博士，没见哪个剑桥博士出身当恐怖分子的……我这么分析没错吧？”见马克幅度微乎其微地点了个头，詹姆斯接着说了下去，“那么，你之前把杀敌这件事当成是什么呢？”

“……清空回收站？”

詹姆斯眼珠儿转了转。

从常人过渡到合格的特种军人，要开枪要见血，最开始免不了心里不舒服，大家都有各种各样的自我催眠。但马克的想法简直别具一格、又太容易被现实击碎。

“你不能再把打仗当成点点鼠标删删有害文件了，自己也切身体会到了吧，流血和死亡都是真的。早点放弃你那些幼稚的假想，今后才不会出大问题。

“一开始觉得恶心很正常，慢慢习惯就好了。

“有办法宣泄总比憋在心里强多了，但我真心觉得你鼓捣那些破电路没什么用，这只会让你伤口的负担越来越重，你应该早点睡觉。睡一觉醒来就雨过天晴了，信我的准没错。”

詹姆斯苦口婆心地劝解道。

马克认认真真地听了下来，思索片刻之后点头：“我想你说的有道理，但我认为自己今晚会失眠。”

“……实在睡不着的话就把我喊醒，我来陪你，好吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为你是我的搭档。”

因为不论在战场上还是在基地里，他们都是离彼此最近的自己人，他们须互相信任、互相扶持。

詹姆斯情愿浪费一点口舌——当然他从不介意浪费口舌——牺牲一点睡眠去帮助马克，小部分原因在于这些都是在变相地帮他自己，毕竟马克那边出了任何差错，都会直接或间接地影响到他；而绝大部分他对马克温厚相待的理由在于，马克是马克。

#

年轻人的自我剖析堪称精准，说失眠还真就失眠了。

詹姆斯也没睡，一直听着房间另一头马克翻来覆去，期望之中的呼唤却始终没有来。男人几乎想化身一缕轻烟钻到那年轻人脑子里，为他带去一点清爽，看看他在想什么，并且哄他赶快入眠。

詹姆斯不知道自己的化身是否只会是毒烟，而非什么让人神清气爽的轻烟，但他还是决定那么去做了。他扭开自己这一侧的夜灯，眯着眼适应了光线之后，与对面那双疲惫又慌张的茶色眸子对视。然后他往靠墙方向挪了挪身子，轻拍身边空出那一小块地方的床板，像招呼自己养的什么小猫小狗一样，又有点像在呼唤爱人。

“来吧。”他说。

两张单人床中间空了两米多的瓷砖地，詹姆斯在那儿铺了一张地毯，又在靠近自己那侧挂了拳击沙袋，而马克在自己这一侧的地上码了三摞书架上摆不开的书。

年轻人借着夜灯昏黄的光依次越过这些东西，一步步挪向男人的床。

在夜深人静时躺到战友的床上——马克拼命地想这样做究竟意味着什么，可他在想清楚之前就已经先走了过去。

他在詹姆斯床边站定，向下望。

单人床这东西就不是为两个人而设计的，詹姆斯尽力为他腾出的地方也就窄窄一条罢了，马克不禁开始想象，自己一旦躺下去会和男人贴得有多么近。而男人也望着他，目光灼灼。

后来打破沉默的是一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，是詹姆斯轻轻掀起了被子一角，是马克颤抖着钻进被窝和藏在更深处的那个怀抱。

他们躺在一起了，胸膛相贴，两颗强健的心脏各以自己的节奏狂跳，杂乱的砰砰声在寂静夜里几乎像是江河奔淌或千军万马。詹姆斯紧紧抱着马克，两人体型差距注定了这个怀抱再温暖和有力也不能将马克整个人裹住，于是他另辟蹊径，手脚并用地缠在马克身上。

马克被缠得有点喘不过气来，或者也是因为两人呼吸相闻，他紧张得大气都不敢出。

这意味着什么？

他仍然在想，可二十几小时前他们刚刚历经一场激烈交火，他流了很多血，在总结会议后强撑着进行了长达一晚上的宣泄活动，又失眠到眼下。他早就疲惫不堪了，意识像跌落进云雾里一般模糊不清。而詹姆斯做这一切时的神情都过于坦然，几乎让马克觉得，事情就该是这样的。

他们就该在战斗后的夜里躺在一张窄床上拥抱彼此吗？

马克艰难但也坚定地伸开双臂反抱住詹姆斯。艰难在于地方太挤，他手臂又有伤，而坚定在于心潮澎湃——他迷迷糊糊地兴奋了起来，以至于后来詹姆斯试探着开始吻他、爱抚他的时候，他没有丝毫反抗，把手伸进他裤子里面时，仍然没有。

男人口腔里残留的薄荷牙膏的味道给年轻人带来一点清醒，可身体各处涌来的快意又不停地将他少得可怜的理智给驱散。詹姆斯握了马克下体在手，最初以迟缓的节奏轻柔套弄着，可马克很快不满足于这一点小动作，像个稚嫩又饥渴的小男孩一样凭本能胡乱挺动胯部，又急又狠将那东西一次次顶进詹姆斯的拳心。柔嫩的龟头不时刮过男人手上的枪茧，刺痛却成了快感的调剂。

马克用手紧紧箍着詹姆斯的背，手指不时按进男人健硕的背肌里。他们训练时背部总有背心遮着，皮肤原本就比别处细腻一些，而此时詹姆斯背上更是滑得出奇，像从东方泊来的丝绸……马克忽然意识到这是错觉，其实詹姆斯只是因为动作急促和心情激动而出了汗。细密的汗珠不像他们在训练场上簌簌流下的那些叫人难以消受，而是带着一点沐浴液的残余香味和男人身体的味道，并且夹杂某种暧昧难言的情欲，让马克着了迷。他没有发现自己其实也一样汗水淋漓了。

詹姆斯用力吻几下马克汗湿的额头，压低嗓音对他耳语：“稍等我一下。”

什么等一下？

马克恍惚间感到一直给予自己快感的那只手已然不知去向。詹姆斯半个身子探出了被窝，貌似是去床头柜的拉箱里翻东西了。年轻人朦胧地意识到男人拿了东西回来之后会给自己更多更舒服的，可他还是为眼下这片刻空缺而躁动起来。他踢飞了被子，又胡乱捶打着詹姆斯的腰腹，执拗地抗议着，殊不知自己的样子很像是在求欢。

“别急，别急宝贝儿。”

詹姆斯从不知道马克·钱德尔还会这样，因而惊喜万分，他想没有人能抗拒平日里高傲又疏离的青年在自己身下软成一摊水的模样。至于这件事情背后的意义，他尽量不去想。这只是失眠夜晚里的一点消遣，对自己是，对马克更是——他这样告诉自己。

詹姆斯有用润滑液自慰的习惯，因为手心枪茧的边沿简直像刀子那样利，一不留神就会伤到自己，而用润滑就方便很多。此时他摸了那个宝贝小瓶子回来，倒了很多透明黏稠的液体在手上，像每次抚慰自己那样先将手心里的黏液搓热，然后重新造访年轻人的私处。

他细细抚过那里每一寸肌肤，指尖掠过阴囊和性器根部浓密的耻毛，一路向上划过柱身暴起的青筋，最后掌心包裹住圆润的头部上下抚弄。噗滋噗滋的黏腻声响从那儿被挤出来，马克听得开始感到羞耻难耐，因为那听上去简直不像是在手淫，而像有什么更加淫靡也亲密的事情正在发生。可他还是情难自禁地扭动着身体，一遍一遍地迎合詹姆斯的动作，以追逐更多快感。

后来，马克觉得是因为詹姆斯的手法太过磨人，而詹姆斯却认为是马克过分生涩和饥渴，总之马克很快就射在了詹姆斯手心里。快感呼啸着吞没了他，他咬破了下唇才堪堪忍住没有叫出声来。

詹姆斯借着夜灯晦暗的光线将年轻人高潮时濒临失控的模样看了个够，手上动作也没有立刻停下来，始终轻轻套弄着柱身为马克将这份快感延长。直到最后手里的柱体吐尽最后一滴精液，颤抖着疲软下去，其主人也瘫软在床上，詹姆斯才肯罢手。他凑近年轻人的面颊，怜惜地吻去其唇上渗出的豆大的血珠，而后意犹未尽地将自己的舌尖也喂了进去。

又是一个绵长的深吻，结束时马克的脑海里几乎只剩了一团乱麻。

“你多久没射过了？”詹姆斯起身，又往手里挤了更多润滑剂，轻声问道。

“四……五个月？记不太清。”马克迷迷糊糊地作答。

詹姆斯一边往马克身下伸手，一边在心里默默算日子。好吧，他原以为自己这位新搭档只是比较害羞，做事都特意选在自己出门的时候，没想到自打搬进来跟自己成了同屋，马克就再没自慰过。

“我有那么败兴吗？”他愤懑地掐了一下马克的蛋。

马克吃痛，翻身逃脱却险些从床沿跌下去。詹姆斯眼疾手快地捞了他一把，然后把人顺到怀里不依不饶地接着问。马克始终支支吾吾不回答，却被这局限于方寸之地的嬉戏打闹给撩拨得呼吸又急促了起来。败兴？惹火还差不多，只不过年轻人今天才知道这件事罢了。

“要试试吗？”

“什么？”

马克望着压在自己上方的詹姆斯。

年轻人的眼睛很大很圆，以至于他哪怕有二十出头的年纪，睁大了眼睛注视别人的时候也还是像个天真无邪的孩子；而詹姆斯的眼睛狭长，又总是笑眯着眼，每每望向马克便是以年长男人游刃有余的狡黠目光。马克的心跳就那样在两人四目相对之时被搅乱了节拍。

詹姆斯很快就以动作回应，他摸到马克私处沉甸甸的囊袋更下面的位置，手指在那圈褶皱附近轻抚。马克像被电击一般躲闪开去，可才往后挪腾了没几寸远，脑袋就顶到了床头。床太小了，连逃都没处逃。

“别怕，只是让你爽爽，用手指。”

“你很习惯做这事？”

“……当然不。”詹姆斯笑开了，他可没有到处无私奉献伺候其他男人的怪癖。“只是对你。”他又补充说。

#

马克越来越觉得自己着了魔。

他知道陆军很早就已经删除了限制同性恋者从军的条款，但那不代表士兵之间的性行为或边缘性行为就会被鼓励，更何况任何手册和标准操作流程都教导他，不应彻底放弃对自己身体的掌控权。可他现在竟然任由詹姆斯摆布，甚至还不由自主地把双腿分得很开，以方便詹姆斯在自己身上和里面的动作……难道说，对战友放开身体就可以另当别论？“你是我的搭档”，你是我的搭档。他混沌一片的脑袋里反复响起事情发生之前詹姆斯的这句话，懵懂地意识到“搭档”这个词还可以表达另一种含义。

詹姆斯用一根手指试探着在马克后穴里抽插，在润滑剂作用之下他的动作畅通无阻，他开始感恩自己的习惯了。至于刚进入时马克的括约肌紧紧缩着，他把那当成非条件反射和羞耻感共同导致的反应——反正很快就被克服掉了，实在算不上什么阻碍。

他的手指进进出出，每一回都往不同的方向探索，去找那个据称让男人也能被操爽的位置。这哪怕对他而言也算是个新的尝试，他并没有十成十的把握，可谢天谢地，他很快找到了。那是发生在一瞬间的事，他感到随着自己食指指尖的某次突入，马克浑身剧烈震颤着叫出了声。

夜已经太深了，这突兀的一声呻吟恐怕走廊另一头都听得见，詹姆斯几乎是心惊肉跳，忙用另一只手捂住了马克的嘴。可他随即意识到，那声音尖细高亢，超脱年轻人平时的嗓音变化范围太多太多，以至于比起男性呻吟更像是某种锐器摩擦或者小型动物嚎叫的声音，就算被人听见也不会引起那方面的注意。他这才松了口气。

而马克仍然沉浸在刚刚那一下戳弄的后劲儿里，心尖儿都是酥的，把詹姆斯转眼间风云突变的神情看在眼里只觉得迷人，最后看着男人神色又重新变得温柔，他更是不禁痴痴地笑了起来。身体不知哪个犄角旮旯里还存有最后那么一点清醒意志，他就用那个勉强嘲笑自己竟也是个下半身动物。

笑着咧开嘴角之后詹姆斯那只手就滑进他口中一点点，他顺势轻轻地把它咬住。身上的男人挑了挑眉，戏谑道：“小朋友，你笑起来真好看，平时要是也多对我笑一笑就好了。”

我平时很严肃吗——马克是想这么问来着，可后穴里詹姆斯的手指接连抽插，反复顶弄着那一块要了命的地方，逼得他只能咬着嘴里那只手呜呜咽咽，什么话都说不出来。

而男人简直坏透了，也不嫌疼，拼命把手掌边沿那点肉往年轻人嘴里送，趁其开不了口，俯身在其耳边放肆地调笑起来。

“你真浅，宝贝儿，随便摸一摸就操到了。你没上过理论课吗？哪个教官教你把关键目标点布置在这么外围的位置的？一攻就破，怎么有你这样傻的士兵？”他说着将另一根手指也挤进那紧窄的穴口，年轻人随之颤抖起来，也不知是因为疼还是屈辱，“你瞧瞧你，屁股里塞两根手指就舒服得要死了吧？你还记得自己为什么失眠吗？以后有什么心事就直接来找我，好吗？又要动手又要动脑的宣泄方法怎么比得过纯粹的爽？”

歪理邪说。马克惨遭边缘化的那一点理智还在起作用，还在艰难地抵制着詹姆斯那和淫靡水声搅在一起的低哑嗓音的蛊惑。可他不得不承认男人说的话是对的，至少眼下是对的：躺下张开双腿似乎就是要比其他宣泄的办法来得更爽。

后穴里快感一浪高过一浪，马克才刚射过精的性器未经触碰就又硬起来了。詹姆斯没有多余的手能再去碰它，只含着笑意瞥了几眼，马克却被那目光臊得脸颊红到发烫。但发烫的不止是脸，马克感到浑身都热。睡衣裤早被詹姆斯给剥干净了，被子也早在男人替他手淫时就被他踹下了地，他一丝不挂却还是热得受不了，而在他下身引燃欲火的罪魁祸首还在变本加厉地继续。

可实际上詹姆斯的情况也不比马克好很多，他的性器硬得几乎能把裤衩戳个洞出来——他有十足的理由怀疑那玩意儿之所以没有真的把内裤戳出洞，是因为那块布被马眼里冒出的淫液给染得透透的，而众所周知布料浸水后更有韧性。于是他更有理由怀疑，自己是已经被折磨疯了才会在床上胡乱想这种破事。他把乱七八糟的杂念赶跑，专注地用手指在年轻人又窄又烫的小穴里模拟自己所知晓的一切性交技巧，闭着眼想象是自己的阴茎插在里面，想象他们此时身在绝对私密的空间里，想象马克缠在自己身上放浪地大声叫……

意淫可解不了渴。他绝望地心想，他妈的，为什么不干脆就那么干呢？

“……想要我吗？宝贝儿，你想不想要我？”他听见自己的嗓音也吓了一跳——嘶哑又颤抖，像是发自某种被欲火焚身的野兽。

马克没有回答——当然，他说不出话。

詹姆斯于是匆匆把塞在马克嘴里的手撤出来，向下摸索着捉住年轻人的一只手，一路颤颤巍巍地把它带到自己两腿之间，按在那块被洇湿的布——和被布料包裹住的狰狞硬物——上面。之后他仍然觉得不够，一咬牙一狠心，把内裤边沿拉下去，牵着马克的手直接握住了随之弹出来的那根大家伙。

这比臆想之中更让詹姆斯疯狂，他拼命忍着高声浪叫的冲动，压低了声线对着马克的耳朵粗喘，呢喃。

“……马克，我硬得难受……让我操到你里面去，好不好？”

马克慌了神。

纯粹享受是一回事，要去接受男人的阴茎插入自己身体又是另一回事。就像不久之前他爬上詹姆斯的床一样，真正意义上的性交是否也应该意味着某种亲密关系？马克惊慌失措地想，自己未经深思熟虑就已经踏出一步了，真要顺势踏出另一步吗？他们两个正以消遣和慰藉的名义做着什么样的事情？

而詹姆斯没有漏掉马克任何一个瞬间的表情。他一直盯着那张年轻英俊的面孔，想在那上面看见痴迷和疯狂，想看见渴望，但最终只捕捉到恐惧和退却。

倒也不奇怪，是自己的要求太过了，他自嘲般地心想。这只是一次小小消遣式的肢体接触，在这之前他们两个之间什么也没有过，要是马克被随便摸一摸按一按就愿意被自己操进身体，那才是真的奇了怪了。

“……算了，我不想强迫你。”他笑了笑，说。

当然了，他也并不能强迫，除非他想光着屁股就地跟马克厮打起来。早年在拳台上的经历让他有自信能把远比自己高壮的年轻人给制服，但那动静势必不会小，他们会闹到整幢宿舍楼的人都知道詹姆斯·波特想强奸自己的战友，然后他就会被顶头上司一脚踢出空勤团。所以他不想，从根源上就要杜绝这个风险。

他低头望了一眼自己裆部，那可怜的大家伙挺着腰杆儿却掉着眼泪，可真叫个惨。而马克也看着那儿，神色略带歉意，最终犹犹豫豫地伸出没伤的那只手，重新握住了它。詹姆斯颇感欣慰地挺了挺胯部，觉得还是疼了点儿，马克虽是新兵，手心皮肉却早就不再像个稚嫩的孩子的了。他于是捞起方才随手丢在床上的小瓶子，挤了些润滑液到马克手指缝里，然后又倒了更多在自己的手指缝里——两人肉体相咬合的地方。

他尝试把第三根手指塞进马克的后穴里，但没有成功。那个小洞窄得要命，而马克周身也有紧张和抗拒的迹象，让他几乎有罪恶感，只好放弃，就着两根手指继续抽插。

噗滋噗滋的声响和下体时而涌来的快感给予詹姆斯无限遐想，他很快就觉得插不插第三根手指都无所谓了，越发撒着欢儿地向身下人体内敏感的那一点操去，一下更比一下用力。他空闲的那只手也捉住了年轻人高高竖着的阴茎，上下撸动，大拇指却死死堵住铃口。

马克被操弄得不禁发出一声哽咽。抢在它演变成停不住的高声呻吟之前，他拽来了床单一角，死死咬在口中。他开始顾不上抚慰詹姆斯的性器了，他的手只能随着屁股里两根手指侵入的节奏无意识地摇晃和颤抖。他努力望着詹姆斯，鼻子、颧骨和耳垂，下巴上的胡茬，喉结上的汗水……目光却渐渐失了焦。

詹姆斯于是知道马克快了。

他开始做起最后冲刺，又快又狠地操进那个温暖紧致的肉穴，指尖每每戳刺和揉按那片软肉都带起年轻人身体剧烈的颤抖。就这样不过几个来回，马克扭动着，痉挛着，紧咬着口中那片布无声地尖叫，又一次被性高潮击溃。

詹姆斯的手指始终堵着那个宣泄欲望的小出口，一点点精液从缝隙里迸溅出来，洒在两个人的腹部和胸膛上，更多则被死死地堵了回去。射精被阻挡的感受几乎是痛苦的，马克觉得自己像个过充的气球，越涨越大，也越来越脆弱，只需一击就会嘭的一声炸开来。而詹姆斯的“一击”还在持续，丝毫没有要停手的迹象。

年轻人拼命挣扎起来，却并没有让情况变得好一些，或者说反倒更糟了。他一动便让后穴里手指的抽插变得毫无章法，于是很多要命的地方也被戳弄到了……比如饱胀的膀胱。有股不详的预感从下腹部涌上来，马克慌乱地想起自己睡前喝了点水，失眠时也没有起床去撒个尿什么的，以至于此时某种恐怖的冲动疯狂袭来，他尽力抑制却不见成效。

他吐掉嘴里咬着的床单，颤抖着开口哀求。

“我……詹姆斯，快停下，我想去洗手间……”

“尿出来。”

“我真的……啊…………求你了！”

“没关系宝贝儿，尿出来。”

詹姆斯其实是在想反正这张床单已经不能要了，弄得更脏也无所谓，可他看见马克眼角滚下两串剔透的泪珠，对上那个屈辱又绝望的眼神之后才意识到自己在做什么——他让马克在自己身下摇尾求欢就已经击碎天才的高傲与自尊了，而现在，他正要往那一地碎屑之上再踩两脚。

他是坏了点儿，但还不至于以羞辱自己的搭档为乐——如果他们现在还算是普通搭档的话——总之他松开了手，也撤出了那两根造孽的手指，向宿舍洗手间的方向歪了歪头。马克如获大赦，逃命一般冲了过去，步伐却是跌跌撞撞。

詹姆斯听着洗手间那边传来细微声音，却始终听不见水声，心里纳闷儿，几乎想跟过去看看怎么回事。可念及小天才那个几乎带着恨的眼神，他还是没有那么做。后来一个诡异的想法击中了他——这他妈的可是持续性刺激带来的失禁前兆，那股刺激停下了，自然就是尿不出来的。可憋尿的滋味他知道有多么难熬。

他想象着马克此时为了解脱会躲在厕所里做什么小动作，于是下面硬得更加厉害了。他想马克可能不得不拼命克服羞耻心去亲手撸动阴茎，甚至是把手指插进那个湿漉漉的小洞里……他想得欲火中烧，情难自禁地把手也伸到了自己身下，握住下面那根梆硬滚烫的家伙用力套弄起来。

过了好一会儿，詹姆斯听见洗手间里传出淅淅沥沥的水声，越发想入非非了。他一边想那本该是被他操出来的，一边加紧了手上动作。下体越来越胀，腰眼儿也阵阵酥麻，詹姆斯终于也迎来了属于自己的解脱。庞大而持续的快感让他几乎脱了力，他可真是有一阵子没这么酣畅淋漓地射出来过了。

而艰难地排空了膀胱并将自己草草擦洗干净的马克从洗手间里出来，便一眼看见詹姆斯满身是精液躺在床上粗喘的模样。男人健硕的胸腹规律地随呼吸起伏着，半软的阴茎蛰伏在下腹那片浓黑的丛林之中……马克原本就酸软无力的腰和腿猛地一打颤，差点让他软倒下去。

又一次。在他的脑袋想清楚事情脉络之前，他的身体又一次被詹姆斯的身体吸引。就像他瞧不上聚众手淫这类行为一样，他真的从来不觉得其他雄性动物射精有什么好看的，可现在，他满脑子都是床上的詹姆斯。詹姆斯就像一块磁石，吸引着他走近。

男人想不通年轻人为何又回到了自己床边。消遣完了就该睡觉了不是吗？要不是手上和身下都黏得要命，床单也被折腾得脏兮兮的，他可真想就这么倒头睡下去。他简直翘首期盼着马克是来替他洗澡换床单的。

可马克却认认真真地对詹姆斯说：“我想，我会愿意的……需要你给我一点时间做心理准备。”

詹姆斯闻言瞠目结舌，愣了半天才反应过来马克这是答应了自己什么。

……操他妈的。

“五秒钟时间够吗？”

他们在人质救援训练中，从突入房间到肃清敌人保全人质，差不多也就是这么一点时间。拖得再久的话，恐怖分子就有机会做出反应，变数就会太多。

但这显然并不是个足够供人深思熟虑的时长。

然而五秒钟之后马克犹犹豫豫地开口：“够。那我们现在就……”

詹姆斯又讶异，又觉得马克简直可爱得有点好笑。他示意年轻人俯下身来，然后直起身体仰脸在其唇上落下晚安吻，说：“傻孩子，我是心疼你失眠，不是存心不想让你睡觉。赶快休息吧，以后机会多得是，不是吗？”

马克听后表示赞同，然后回自己床上去了，于是詹姆斯只得一个人爬起来拆掉了脏的床单，洗了澡。年轻人很快睡熟了，饶是水声哗啦哗啦也没有被吵醒。

执行实战任务归来的队伍有权自主安排第二天的训练，而小队指挥官给了这些小伙子们充分的自由，因此就连晨训的起床号也没有把他们吵醒。他们真的给了彼此一夜好眠。

THE END

美咸

2020.1


End file.
